Faking Favourites
by shanzlol
Summary: Chase is beginning to feel unloved by Mr Davenport. So he hatches plans to get his attention. When Mr Davenport find out what he's been up to he grounds Chase but what happens when Chase decides to take to the skies...
1. Chapter 1(Left out)

Hi another new story! Enjoy

* * *

For the past few days Chase had been feeling not himself but nobody noticed it. Actually nobody noticed HIM. Especially Mr Davenport. He had been spending a lot of time with Leo lately and Chase didn't like it...

Chase's POV:

Im beginning to wonder if Mr Davenport notices im here anymore. I don't feel loved by him anymore, I feel so alone. He's been spending most of his time with Leo.  
Just the other day me and him were supposed to go to a movie. I went down to the lab to grab my jacket but when I got back I found out that Leo had gone with Mr Davenport. I was sulking all afternoon. How unfair is that.  
All I want to do is spend time with my 'dad'. I need to get his attention some how. I got it i'll fake a injury or something so he'll have to look after me! IM AWESOME!

* * *

sorry its sort but oh well.


	2. Chapter 2(HIATUS)

**THIS FANFIC IS ON HIATUS TILL JANUARY 3rd 2014**

**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE/ DISAPOINTMENTS **

**THIS IS BECAUSE I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER FANFIC (NOT A LAB RATS FANFIC) AND IM HAVING A CHRISTMAS BRAKE**

**THANKYOU -shanzlol**


	3. Chapter 3(fake faint)

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have been working on a lab rats alternative universe fanfic which is close to finishing and I've been really busy with damn school work its been hectic but I am finally updating sorry for the wait

* * *

It was late afternoon. Leo and Mr Davenport were going out for pizza. Well Leo insisted. This was a great opportunity for Chase to put his devious plan into action. He had decided to fake faint but he needed Eddie's help and weirdly he agreed.

Chase was in the lab while Mr Davenport and Leo were about to go out.

"Let's do this" Chase said to Eddie.

"Ye let's mess with Donny." Eddie cheered as he turned off and turned on upstairs while Chase layer down on the floor.

In the living room Mr Davenport and Leo were going out the door when Eddie popped up.

"Hey Donny!"

"What Eddie go away" Mr Davenport said back to him

"Oh ok so you don't give two hoots about Chasey who might be dead"Eddie Chuckled.

"WHAT" Mr Davenport shouted as Eddie showed Chase lying on the floor in th lab.

Mr Davenport shot down there. He kneeled down next to Chase and gently shook him. Chase was trying so had not to burst out laughing. Mr Davenport picked him up bridal style, carried him upstairs and layed him down on the sofa.

A couple of minuets later Chase decided to wake up. He let out a moan.

"Chase, Chase can you hear me are you ok?" Mr Davenport asked concerned

Chase moaned in reply.

"Big D I want pizza can we go?" Leo begged

"No sorry I have to stay here and look after Chase"

Leo went off to his room in a huff. Chase smiled his plan worked.

* * *

Yes gain sorry.

So have you seen lab rats season 2 finale no going back?! It was damn epic! Why did it have to end on a cliffhanger seriously oh well! :-)


	4. Chapter 4(found out)

hi here's the next chapter

* * *

Chase was in the living room playing on his phone on the sofa. He was so glad his plan had worked and he got to relax but his relaxation was interrupted by Mr Davenport and Leo. They walked in looking very angry.

"Oh hey" Chase greeted.

"Don't hey me Chase. Now tell me the truth. Did you fake you faint?" Mr Davenport said angrily

"Well maybe" Chase said

"You did didn't you" Mr Davenport said sounding disappointed

Chase nodded slowly.

"You made me miss out on pizza man" Leo butted in

"Im sorry" Chase apologized

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Your grounded till further notice. Go to the lab out of my sight" Mr Davenport shouted.

Chase walked quickly to the lab feeling really stupid

Chase's POV:

I cant believe my plan backfired. I blame Eddie. He must have told Mr Davenport or showed him footage. How can things get any worse.

No POV:

Mr Davenport walked into the lab and Chase got up from where he was sitting.

"Mr Davenport..."

"I don't want to hear it Chase"

"Please I..."

"No I don't want to hear it. I don't want a lame excuse im very disappointed."

"But.."

"No buts just leave me alone im taking Leo out for a pizza he never got" Mr Davenport went out of the lab.

Chase's POV:

Mr Davenport made it quite clear he doesn't want me around anymore. Im a disappointment to him. Its for the best if I just leave. I'll write a note or something to him explaining why and so on. He hates me I just know it.

No POV:

Chase wrote a note and quickly left.

* * *

what ya think


	5. Chapter 5(leaving the past in a note)

trying to finish this fanfic so updating chapter after chapter ish ps the note in Italics

* * *

Mr Davenport and Leo arrived home and Mr Davenport went to check on Chase. When he got to the lab Chase wasn't there. The only thing was there was a piece of paper. Mr Davenport began to read:

_Dear Mr Davenport  
Im sorry for faking the faint. It was stupid of me to do that but I just wanted some attention from you. You have been spending so much time Leo. I feel left out, lonely and un loved. Sometimes I wonder if you ever notice me. Again so sorry for faking. Please forgive me. I figured out that maybe you don't want me around so I've left. Come find me if you actually care  
-Chase._

When Mr Davenport finished reading he felt so guilty that his 'son' felt unloved by him of all people. He rushed over to the control panel and found Chase's GPS signal. To his shock and dismay Chase's GPS signal was located at the Airport.

At that moment Leo came in to the lab to boast about his awesome pizza he had but he didn't see Chase. He saw Mr Davenport with his 'oh god, is this happening' face on.

"Big D...what's wrong?"

"Its Chase. He's at the airport. We have to stop him come on" Mr Davenport and Leo ran to the car.

Mr Davenport prayed that he wasn't to late. For all he knew Chase could be half way to the north pole by now.

* * *

next chapter I think its the last...maybe


	6. Chapter 6(Tell me you care)

this is the last chapter!

* * *

Mr Davenport stopped the car in front of the airport.

"Leo stay in the car" He said before he rushed off inside.

He had no idea which flight Chase was on. He went up to the flight help desk.

"Do you know what flight is Chase Davenport is on?" He asked the woman at the desk

"I'm sorry sir I can't tell you. Its classified info"

"Please its an emergency I have to get to him before the flight takes off"

"Well..."

"Please!"

"Ok he's on flight EasyJet to Moscow Russia"

"Great Thanks"

"One think the flight is actually boarding now. Gate 14"

"Thanks you so much"

He ran as fast as he could to gate 14.

"Why Moscow" He thought.

He found gate 14 and he looked around but he couldn't see Chase. He sat down in a chair thinking it was to late. He put his head in his hands. Then someone came over to him.

"Mr Davenport?" It spoke softly

Mr Davenport looked up and stood up when he saw who it was.

"Chase! I thought I was to late"

"I cant believe you came"

"I... what do you mean. I wasn't going to let you leave"

"I didn't think you'd come. You were to busy."

"Let me explain" Mr Davenport and Chase sat down.

"Go ahead explain" Chase urged.

"You should have told me how you felt"

"Why? What could you have done"

"We could have done something together."

"You have been to busy with Leo to notice me"

"Im sorry I..."

"I just wanted to spend time with you. I feel like you don't care anymore"

"Of course I care about you. I don't say this much but I love you so much"

"If I'd known that half an hour ago we wouldn't be here"

"And we wouldn't have had this moment"

"Im glad we did thought"

"Me to Chase, me to"

Mr Davenport and Chase started to walk back to the car

* * *

there you have it THE END


End file.
